


Sacrifices

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Brotherhood, Coming of Age, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir watches Faramir sleep just after the younger has been wounded in battle for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

Boromir pulled the flap aside and tore into the tent, his eyes searching the cots. "Where is he?"

The healer's sombre eyes met the soldier's. "This way, my lord."

Boromir knelt beside the bed and took the cold hand in his own. The too-young face, drained of its colour, pained him.

"Faramir..."

The healer behind him spoke of his brother's reckless valour, how he cut down orc after orc as they tried to reach his comrade.

So he was injured, at last.

Faramir would wake soon; he would mend in time. But still Boromir wept. The child would awake a man.


End file.
